The Blood of the Soul
by Rone M. Daen
Summary: The youngest daughter of a youkai lord travels two worlds to find a family member and meets the Lord of the West. Sesshomaru makes a grave mistake that ends up becoming the best thing he ever did. I set this rating high, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Blood of the Soul

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: I do own this plot though, so NO STEALING!! It's really sad when peeps can't make up their own plots. Oh, and if anyone knows of any really good Sess and Kag pairing fics, let me know! I love Sess and Kag stories.

A cool breeze ruffling through her hair as she walked. A large home soon came into her view. The structure itself was massive and surrounded by tall white walls. _It has to be a castle with extensive grounds. _Most of the castle was one story, but the center of the complex held three buildings. The very middle structure held 3 stories while the two surrounding buildings held two stories each.

The cool breeze turned in the other direction and soon became warm. The lone traveler stopped and inhaled deeply through her nose. Fear was thick in the air, as well as the scent of blood._ Human blood, and by the smell of it, a young girl._ Her eyes bled red and she raced toward the source of the smell. She ran through a thick forest and came upon a small, ugly green thing hitting a little girl with a staff with two heads.

Complete red blazed across her eyes and her nails grew. She pounced on the green thing, grabbed the girl and set her well out of the green thing's reach. She set the little girl behind a tree, turned and prepared to attack. She soon realized the green thing was actually a green toad. Crouching low, she allowed her youkai to subside, and the red rage faded from her eyes. She leapt and pinned the toad down. The toad's staff had been knocked from him as she had pinned him down. The toad began to chant and she heard the little girl gasp out in pain. She swiped at him with her claws. She flinched as she felt her elongated claws met bone. She nearly passed out when the smell of the toad's rancid blood hit her delicate nose. _The miserable beast doesn't deserve to live._ The toad stopped chanting and became still. She could no longer here the little girl's sobs of pain the toad's incantation had caused.

She was suddenly flung off the low level youkai and was pinned to the ground. Her eyes closed shut the minute a hand had grabbed the back of her shirt. Her hands went immediately to the hand on her throat. She swung her hands toward the body of the owner and her nails collided with two things. Her nails barely collided with his cheek and she could smell the sweet tang of his blood. Her nails collided with a second thing, which landed with a thump on the grass. She moved her efforts back to her attacker's wrist and arm. Her nails pierced flesh and she heard a brunt. _A ha, success!_ She ran her nails deliberately up the arm. The hand released her immediately, only to be replaced with the other hand on her throat. It tightened and she heard a growl. In the back of her mind, she registered the fact that he was a inu youkai. Her ears picked up a hiss from the owners hand. _Poison!_ One of the weapons she had not learned yet.

The poison started to seep out of his hand and started dissolving the skin on her neck.

Now she was beyond desperate, she was frantic. Before she was only pinned to the ground, now she was suffocating and in pain from her flesh dissolving. She swung her legs upward to connect with her attacker's arm. A crack and a soft grunt sounded loud in her feline ears. She found herself falling and quickly jumped backwards. But her attacker anticipated the move and wrapped his other hand against her throat. She was lifted high into the air this time and her feet dangled three feet off the ground. Her hands automatically grasped the attacker's wrist. She opened her eyes to look defiantly at her attacker, but her eyes were hazy. All she could see was blurred shapes of color. Almost to the point of passing out from lack of oxygen, her hands feel limp to her sides. Bright-red, narrowed eyes held her attention and she felt her body thrown into the side of a tree. She landed hard on her back and the air was knocked out of her. Before she could even blink, she felt the crack of her ribs from another of her attacker's blows. She coughed up blood and it slid down her face. She faintly heard the little girl yelling and every turned black.

He felt the cat youkai's power levels fall drastically. For the time his demon side didn't consider her a threat, hence his demon rage cooled and the red in his eyes faded.

"No!!!!! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled the whole time, but he seemed not to hear her. His eyes were glazed red. His hair was absolutely wild, and he almost looked scary in Rin's eyes. She knew that she was not in danger but the woman was so she continued to yell.

Sesshomaru had thrown the woman into the tree and punched her in the ribcage. And when Rin had seen the woman's blood flood through her mouth she ran in front of her adoptive father. The fight seemed to come to an end when Rin's rescuer slipped into unconsciousness.

He soon became aware of Rin standing, arms stretched out wide away from her body. Much like Inu-Yasha's bitch had done on numerous occasions. Sesshomaru blinked at the sight of his pup standing defensively against him.

"Otousan, leave her alone!" Rin's voice was rising as she fought back tears for her injured rescuer.

Only two words came out of the Western Lord's mouth, "Explain. Now."

Ten minutes later. . .

Rin was in her room as Lord Sesshomaru went to gather the female youkai and his servant Jaken. He had done her a grave injustice, and he was honor bound to fix it. He wondered if she was dead yet, or still surviving.

He came upon her body still leaning against the tree. Her blood was drying on mouth and clothes. He ignored her body for the moment as he made his was to his servant, Jaken.

A/N: I want feed back peeps, even flames will do. This chapter was short, but oh well. It's my first fanfic I've ever posted but O well. If any one wants to see any thing specific in this or has any ideas review and/or email me at I will only continue this fanfic if I get enough reviews. Oh and one more thing in the manga, Sesshomaru's name is spelled like this: Sessho-maru and Inu-Yasha's name is spelled like this Inu-Yasha. By 4 now!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Blood of the Soul

Dieing and Awakening and Shock

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: I do own this plot though, so NO STEALING!! I think it is sad and pathetic when peeps can't make up their own stories. I forgot to say that anything _italicized_ is what a person is thinking. Now on with the fic!!!

He ignored her body for the moment as he made his was to his servant, Jaken. He was honor bound to either revive her from death, which would be easier then to wait for her to heal. It would take seconds for her body to heal if she was revived from death, then to wait the two to three days it would take her to heal normally. He stopped in his tracks as he felt her youkai energy suddenly die. Cursing to himself, he turned toward her body, but quickly turned back to Jaken. _The cat youkai can wait. _When his eyes narrowed in on Jaken's body, he found . . .

A/N: Mwahahahah, sometimes I feel so evil. You guys will have to wait a little longer to find out what Sessy found. Here have a virtual brownie or maybe a cookie. Brownies actually sound really good but its 3:39 in the morning. Sigh I can't make any right now, but I swear as soon as it turns daylight, its BROWNIE TIME!!!!!! Cool thing about virtual food is . . . it's FREE!!! And it has NO calories.

Sabrina shot straight up from her sleep. Sighing, she swung her legs over her bed and walked to the bathroom. Running the water for her shower, she thought back on what had happened in the other world. In the other world, she was the youngest daughter of a Youkai Lord. And she had gotten into a fight with a very powerful inu-youkai.

_That is going to hurt when I come back._ She gulped, _unless I'm . . . dead._ _I'll be really surprised to see if I wake up in the other world._ _Damn, I still haven't found my grandmother. She is the answer to my quest. After ten years of looking, I still haven't found her. My mission is vital._

She knew her grandmother wasn't in this world, but in the other. There was a special connection between her and her grandmother. Her grandmother was The Keeper of Knowledge.

She showered quickly, dressed and brushed her teeth. Sabrina had to be at work early. She was finally going to meet her boss, who had been conducting business around the world. Sabrina had been hired by his last personal secretary. Good thing the secretary had told her the boss didn't get in until 9 every morning.

After dodging traffic on the highway, she made it to work only ten minutes late, instead of the usual forty-five minutes. Sabrina sighed. She couldn't help it her mind was miles away, still focusing on the events that had happened in the other world. Sabrina wasn't paying attention as she stepped away from her car in the parking garage.

The sudden screech of tires snapped her out of her daze. Just as the car was about to slam into her she leaped over the car. Straightening her skirt out, she turned to see the driver get out of his car.

Sabrina's breath caught in her throat as she watched him walk over to her.

The first things that came out of her mouth as soon as he was with in hearing distance were "Are you stupid?!?! You nearly killed me!!"

She watched as his eye brow twitched and he looked coldly into her eyes. Sabrina held her breath as she waited for him to speak.

The man looked her over. He looked for injuries, and found none. _Stupid Humans, never seem to pay attention. _ He nearly growled, but held himself in check.

After a small silence he mumbled "Stupid female" and walked back to his car.

Her jaw fell slightly open as she watched him drive away. He hadn't said an apology like she had expected. The comment was a blow to her pride as well as her femininity. _Arrogant jerk, not all women are stupid, and I certainly am not one of them._

As she made her way to the elevator, she played the scene over in her head. Once in the elevator, she recalled how he looked. Long black hair fell loose past his waist and his bangs barely touched his eyebrows. His eyes were a golden hue. _That face of his is perfect_. _His body looked on the slim side, but you can never really know with his clothes on_._ He might actually have a nice body, especially without his clothes_. She mind started to go south from there until she heard the little ping of the elevator.

Stepping off, she headed to the cafeteria. She talked to a group of friends as she ate less than she talked. Around 7:43, Sabrina walked in to her office where she waited for her boss to come in to get to his office.

Around ten minutes later a body popped out of her boss' office. She jumped as the body came into her line of sight. Looking up immediately, she found her new boss was the guy who had nearly run her over earlier that morning.

"Hehe . . . um . . . good morning Mr. Samaruto."

Gulping she waited to hear "Your Fired," but it never came. He stood silently just watching her. She started to get nervous and started to fidget. Sabrina looked away and he seemed to come back to himself.

She stood up from her desk and stood with her back facing away from him. She walked to the window and looked out. Sabrina was still waiting for the inevitable 'Your Fired.'

"How did you do that?"

His question caught her totally of guard and her eyes snapped back to his. Some minutes passed by, when Sabrina's eyes suddenly widened as she realize her body's energy falling drastically.

His eyes also widened in surprise as she fell to the floor. He caught her and he turned her body to face him.

"I'm fine" she said but he could tell that she wasn't. Confusion was clearly written all over her face. Suddenly her body arch in his arms and her eyes closed the moment her body went slack. He picked her up and carried her into his office where he had a couch. He barely got there when he felt his own strength begin to drain. He plopped on to the couch with her still in his arms. As soon as his body lay fully on the couch, as well as hers, all his energy left him.

The Western Lord stopped in his tracks as he felt her youkai energy suddenly die. Cursing to himself, he turned toward her body, but quickly turned back to Jaken. _The cat youkai can wait. _When his eyes narrowed in on Jaken's body, he found . . . _chains? Why would chains bind Jaken?_ _And more importantly who would bind Jaken? _Taking out his sword he slashed through Jaken and saw the chains disappear from around his servant's body. He inhaled deeply, the smell of magic shimmered in the air around Jaken and youkai against the tree.

He quickly turned around; the magic around the girl was the strongest and ancient. Her youkai energy was gone, as were her royal youkai markings, clearly indicating the female dead. He took out Tenseiga and swiped it across her body. Lord Sesshomaru waited several minutes in which all he heard was one heart beat and nothing else.

Sabrina felt herself falling as well as her energy. She suddenly found herself in emptiness instead of at the office with her new boss. Nothing surrounded her but black. She remembered pain before she arrived in this place.

Annoyed and angry Sesshomaru gathered most of his life energy and swiped his sword against the female again. Nothing happened.

She saw two white lights, one on each side of her. Something swiped across her and she looked down at herself. Nothing was there, but she suddenly felt herself pulled toward one light and then the other one started to pull at her. Pain filled her body as both worlds fought to bring her back.

This time he gathered all of his life force and still found many hidden wells of life energy and drew from those. He also used all of the power in Tenseiga and rammed the sword straight into the female's heart.

A bright blue light engulfed Sesshomaru and a white light engulfed the sword. The colors smashed together as Sesshomaru forced his life energy into his sword to flood into the female's heart and body.

The two separate colors changed into a light blue color and flooded her whole body. As he pulled the sword away, the wound his sword caused healed instantly. Her body jerked and convulsed still pulsing from light blue energy.

Sabrina was silently screaming as the pain increased. The worst pain came when something streamed into her body through her chest. The light to the right blinked out and the light to the left pulled her closer. The pain ended and she felt close to busting with what ever had entered her body through the light to her left.

Sesshomaru watched in shock as her body rose off the ground and her body began to thrash wildly in the air. Her body was healing itself and her life force was returning. But he had never seen this type of reaction. He had never even had to use Tenseiga and his own life energy to this extent before.

Her body no longer lay horizontal but vertically in the air. Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru felt a pulsing in his own body. He soon realized his body was calling his energy back. Seconds after the realization, Sabrina's youkai body slammed into his. Her body pinned his to the forest floor.

His hands were pinned by his head, giving anyone who where to be walking by, the impression of the lord being subservient. Steadying his breath he realized the female was straddling his hips and leaning over him. Her breath hit him square in the face and her hair fanned around them in a curtain of indigo hair.

Her eyes were completely white, but as he looked deeper, the color literally swirled with white and blue. Completely shocked, he stared at her. He quickly came out of his daze when he felt puffs of warm spiced breath hit him in the face. The female leaned closer and kissed him square on the mouth. His eyes widened momentarily and then closed. He felt his own energy come flooding back and he opened his mouth to accept it back.

Soon it wasn't about getting his energy back but about the kiss. The French kiss lasted long after the lord of the western lands got all his energy back. Realization came to Sesshomaru that he had it all back, and he snapped his eyes open. He felt complete shock. He also felt it coming off in waves from the female, who was perched on top of him. He felt her stiffen up and become completely still. Her lips were still locked to his. She suddenly pulled her hands away from his wrists and placed them on his chest to levy herself up.

Sabrina was completely shocked to see her attacker under her with his hands still near his head. His fingers were curled slightly in a relaxed position. He was even panting for breath like she was. He looked so vulnerable. She licked her lips, they felt slightly swollen. Something tasted really good. It was her blood and his blood mixed together. She tasted some blood where his fangs had scratched her tongue. She could even taste his blood; _I guess he scraped his tongue on my teeth also. _

She looked up into the sky and the stars shown in the night sky. Feeling weak again she looked down at her attacker's face, and she lost consciousness. She fell straight forward onto the western lord.

He was still in shock. He couldn't move until his energy had leveled itself out. He watched the sky start to lighten and the stars fad, when he suddenly came back to reality. He found the youkai still perched on top of him and her sweet breath was tickling his ear. His youkai side was going wild. _Shit . . . I'm going into heat. I'd better find her a place to stay. Hopefully well enough away from me._

Not totally thinking rationally but clearly enough to remember Jaken was somewhere near by, he picked up the female in his arms and Jaken in his cloud. He managed to get the cloud several feet off the air and following him. Impatient to get the cat youkai away from him, he sped off towards his estate.

Several minutes later his animalistic youkai side was taking over. The moment he jumped over the wall of his estate he dropped Jaken and made his cloud disappear. He ran passed his servant so fast they all merely thought it was actually the wind.

Making it all the way to his room, he slammed open the door and threw the woman onto his bed. He slammed the door closed and placed a spell on it so he wouldn't be disturbed. Sesshomaru's balcony door was open and a cool breeze blew in carrying the female scent along with it. He inhaled deeply and he came back to himself. _She is a bother I should just kill her. _He was at his bed in a flash with his uninjured hand against her throat. His claws dug painfully into her neck.

The moment the smell of her blood hit his nose, he lost control again. At the sound of her whimpering, (A/N: the whimpering is from the pain) Lord Sesshomaru's animalistic youkai side went completely wild. He ripped off her whole shirt and it lay on the floor in taters. He laid half on top of Sabrina and half off. He licked her blood completely off of his claws and leaned in close to her face. He sniffed her scent. The western lord detected the scent of his own poison mingling in with her blood. He sniffed around her neck and found he had used poison there. The sudden urge to heal a potential mate became the lord's number one priority. He moved her head to the side. Gathering enough healing saliva in his mouth he began to lick one side of her neck. The saliva would neutralize his poison.

Feeling something hot and moist slide across her neck Sabrina groggily woke up. She grabbed on to Sesshomaru's sleeves and moved higher up to grip his silky hair. She pulled his head closer to her neck, _it feels so good. _ Although she was still in a daze, she realized who it was by the color of his hair and pulled his head away.

Feeling himself being pulled away from the spicy tasting blood he growled a warning to return him to his 'treat.' (A/N: much like a dog Mwahahahaha) At the sound of him growling he watched her snap her head up to look him straight in the face. He growled louder hoping she got the hint to let him go so he could begin again.

She quickly looked away and unconsciously turned her head the other way. The western lord resumed neutralizing the poison, while savoring the taste of the female's heavenly blood. She felt puffs of his breath hit her as his velvet tongue slid across her neck. She squirmed slightly liking the sensation way to much. Sabrina's hands ran through his hair to his scalp where she grabbed a firmer hold on his head and pushed him closer. The moment the female began slide her fingers through his hair closer to his scalp, he started to purr.

The sensation of the potential mate's fingers gliding through his hair and nearly petting him made him purr in delight. His healing saliva was already neutralizing the poison and healing the wounds on her neck. Her scent hit him full on and his new priority was now . . . getting a mate.

Fangs pierced the newly mended skin at the base of her neck. He bit down harder making sure the mark was deep enough to form a permanent scar. Sabrina mewed in pain. He had let the demon instinct take over.

Suddenly it hit him. He was marking her . . . as his mate. _Shit!!!!_ He lifted his head for the second time and growled loudly. Confusion was clear on her face, and her markings began to change into his. He continued to stare at her until she let go of his hair. Standing, he quickly left his own room.

The confused and dazed look cleared, sometime after his departure. Sabrina became aware of what he had done. She was angry but more confused than almost anything. As the female drifted into sleep she was still contemplating the inu-youkai's actions.

The first servant to enter the lords room quickly left after realizing there was a "marked" youkai in the master's bed. Other servants were sent to assist the "guest" in any way they could. They all waited inside the room at first, but fearing their master's wrath, they began to wait out side. The cycle repeated itself. After several hours and shift changes, most of the servants had at some point had seen the mate markings and could detect the scent of their lord. As night descended and the air turned chilly, one servant pulled a blanket over the shivering, topless youkai. The whole estate was a buzz with the news that their lord had finally marked a mate, but that her virginity was still intact. Many of the servants were relieved their master finally deemed someone worthy of being his mate. They were all curious as to whom the young female youkai was, but none dared to ask.

His servants found him pacing for hours on end in his thrown room. None dared to go near him. Only his human pup dared approach him when he was in a bad mood.

"Otousan?" Rin called.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing, but did not turn around at the sound of his pup's voice. "What is it Rin?"

Rin tugged on his sleeve, "Where is Okaasan going?"

Sesshomaru instantly tensed and speed off to his bedroom. Sliding the door open, he found his room trashed and the balcony door wide open. He calmly walked over and around the wreckage. At the window he saw a streak of blue and silver, the wind rushed at him, bringing her scent along with it. Unaware he inhaled deeply.

Suddenly he began to chuckle. _Where are you going with my blanket?_ His thoughts turned serious and his chuckle stopped.His demon side raged. _You can run all you want, but I will find you._

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you don't like it, give suggestions to help me make it better!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Blood of the Soul

Chapter 3: The Challenging Ritual

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: Please don't steal my story or ideas. On with the Fic . . .

"" speaking

_Italicized_ thinking or a said in a snide way

blah blah blah action

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I sat up in bed and looked around. Everything was blue and silver. The room was huge and as I glanced up I noticed the room actually had three stories. Interesting enough, there were no stairs like the ones in my other world. From the angle I was at, I could see through a square cut into the roof of the room I was in. I could see another room with a square in the second floor as well as the third. The squares cut into the second and third floor was large enough to fit a full grown human. It made sense to me that the square sized holes allowed no humans unless they had ladders. The squares were just large enough for a youkai to jump through.

I felt something slide down my neck. I checked to see what it was, and low and behold . . . blood. And that's when it hit me. . . . I was 'mate marked'. Technically speaking I was this dude's wife. (A/N: Don't forget that Sabrina's language will include words from her other world.) _Dad is going to be so mad. I've been gone from home for almost two months now. When he finds out I'm married to someone I don't know . . ._shudder _. . . I don't even want to think about what will happen._

Once I stood up, I felt the blanket drop completely, and realized I had no shirt on. That's when I noticed my shirt in taters on the floor and bed. I was mad as hell to say the least. I had to get this guy back. I still don't know his name, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know mine. Tapping a finger to her chin Sabrina smiled mischievously. _Hehehe I could always start with his perfect rooms. Yeah, it's a small revenge, but it's only the beginning!_

Let's just say that by the time I was done with all three rooms it closely resembled 'the black hole' (A/N: a nickname I sometimes use for my own messy room). With the lack of me in his bed, he'd know it was me who did it. Not to mention my smell all over his stupidly perfect rooms. The white and blue theme was present in all three rooms. I destroyed the bed on the first floor, along with anything in that room. I even went as far as the stuff hanging on the walls. I destroyed his clothes, with the exception of one shirt, which I now wore. It was way too big on me and it sagged everywhere. This guy was so much bigger than me. The second floor held a study of sorts. I destroyed his desk, a table and three chairs. I chucked his books every where. I did trash the shelves the books were on. The third floor held more books and another table with two chairs, along with a sword hanging on the wall.

Thinking out loud, she put a finger to her chin and taped it as she spoke "Now that I partially initiated the ritual. An eye twitched _Man, I hope he doesn't catch me._ What would he value most besides the human child? Ah ha, the sword on the third floor!" I couldn't bring myself to take the sword the first time from the wall where it was displayed. I just hope he wont kill me once he finds his sword missing."

I cleared the second floor and then the third. _Jumping through those square holes was easy._ I walked around the furniture I had trashed previously and reached for a sword I intentionally left still hanging. Little hands tugged at the waist of the shirt I wore. I looked down and there stood a miniature little boy identical to the lord who had 'mate marked' me. Surprise I gasped in shock.

"Is this sword yours? I'm sorry." I bowed, straightened and waited for the boy to answer.

The little boy just looked at me with a blank face and finally said "yes the sword is mine."

"Oh . . . um, are you _his_ son?"

The child corrected me, "my name or rather his is Lord Sesshomaru. And no I am not my own son."

I blinked several times and finally came up with an answer. He must have created this child to hold or protect something. So I was still technically taking some thing of his. I reached for the sword, only to feel deep gashes torn into my side and across my back. I tightened my jaw as the pain swept through me.

I turned and watched the mini-lord flexed his claws. He was so cute, even though he was dead serious about defending the sword. He wore the same clothes as the older version of the Western Lord. His clothes consisted of red and white top and pants along with the yellow/ purplish-blue belt.

I laughed and he narrowed his eyes. He crouched as if he was getting ready to pounce. I held up my hand and explained why I needed the sword.

Chibi-lord looked surprised and even whispered a remark. Then he smirked at me and stated "It's about time he claimed someone. If you must you may take the sword. It's about time someone was brave enough to lead him on a chase."

I grabbed the sword and turned to thank the chibi-lord, but he was gone. Shrugging my shoulders, I left. I jumped down to the first floor just as I heard and smelled the little girl enter the room. She ran to me and tugged on the shirt I wore. I was completely surprised when it just ripped the rest of the way and fell to the floor. I instantly covered up, while the female child fell to the floor laughing. I went to _his_ bed, and grabbed the blanket off of it. I wrapped myself up in it and took off.

I turned my head and caught a glimpse of the child as she raised her voice so it could carry to me "Please don't leave!"

I had to laugh out loud once the castle was out of sight. I could just imagine that guy when he sees the room I trashed. I have to get to my dad's domain before he decides to chase me. That's when it hit me my husband was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. As I ran, things streaked by in a swirl of colors. I didn't stop even when I entered my father's domain. I hope Lord Sesshomaru doesn't kill me for this, but it's a matter of my honor as well as my family's honor. It's a good thing I haven't marked him back.

To Be Continued……

A/N: I wrote this a different way, so I hope at least one person likes this and tells me. The more encouragement I get the faster I will post. I can't improve my story if no one tells me what's wrong, or gives me suggestions. Sorry about the spelling, but I do use spell check on Microsoft Word.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blood of the Soul

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: I do own this plot though, so NO STEALING! I think it is sad and pathetic when peeps can't make up their own stories. Oh, ignore my spelling, it could be worst. Now on with the fic!

"" speaking

_Italicized_ thinking or a said in a snide way

blah blah blah action

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I stopped at a village two days from my own estate. I know the village well, and I know all of the youkai who reside there. I stopped only long enough to request a shirt from a friend of mine and I continued on my journey, with the blanket folded and tucked under my arm. The sword was still strapped to my hip, its constant banging against my leg, assured me it was still there. I know that my state of undress with an unfamiliar scent will be taken note of and soon reported to my father.

I rush off biding farewell to my friend, and with in three hours, I appeared at my own gates. My guards react quickly and opened my gates. I spoke not a word to anyone as I rushed to my room, located in the center of the compound. I actually walked into my room, instead of rushing in like I normally do. I never liked this room. It was a nasty pink that reminded me of a medicine the other world called Pepto-Bismol. I shudder every time I look at the walls and furniture. I'm eternally grateful that my clothes are never pink. Pink walls ceiling and even the floor was that ugly pink. The bed covers, and pillows were all pink. Even the painting held enormous quantities of pink paint.

I looked around; every thing was in the usual spot. The closet was still to the left as well as my bed. The wall directly on the opposite side of the door still had a desk near the perfectly centered window that spanned the whole wall. A peaceful painting still hung on the right side of the room.

I quickly changed into a loose fitting pair of dark blue colored pants the entire female youkai population sneers at. I honestly liked it. The pants even had red blossoms on the bottom edges. In the other world, I loved jeans and many women wore them. I quickly found a red matching top and slipped it on. I tied my bluish hair back in a yellow/purple ribbon.

Now that I had my regular clothes on, I picked up Sesshomaru's blanket and sword. I rushed out of my home and made my way to my father's estate.

It took me another day and night to get there. I stumbled toward my fathers gates. The moment I was three feet with in the gates I was transported to my father's throne room. He did this all the time when I was young and would go off by myself. It was a spell that would only activate whenever **I **stepped somewhere near it.

The moment I appeared 10 feet in front of my dad's throne, I noticed he was slouched and was tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair in obvious irritation. The moment he looked up, he straightened, and fixed his somewhat disheveled appearance. He inhaled deeply and growled an obvious feline growl. Before I could blink, he was in front of me. He held me in a tight hug as he stared at my mate mark and snarled in anger "Don't worry who ever the bastard is, he wont get away with . . ." He trailed off and sniffed again.

"You're still a **virgin**!" the tone my father used told me he was slightly shocked, puzzled and relieved all at once.

I was puzzled more at his tone that what he actually stated. I don't know why, but I got the distinct impression he recognized Sesshomaru's scent.

My dad pulled away and looked at me. "How did you manage to get him? Of all the youkai, it had to be him."

"Dad, I issued the challenge."

Not in a million years could I explain the look on my dad's face. I did notice his face turned slightly white and then slightly red.

"Go to your room for now and prepare."

I watched my dad for any signs on what he was thinking. I saw a brief flash of aura. Usually my dad's brief flashes of aura tell me what state of mind my dad was. But this time it was blank of all color. I gave up and walked away, all the while feeling my dad's gaze following me out of the throne room.

To Be Continued . . . .

A/N: Review peeps and tell me what you think. Sorry about not updating faster, but I had to get some of the plot straightened out. Not only that, but I started school back up again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blood of the Soul

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-Yasha then I'd be wealthy. But I don't own anything other than this plot.

A/N: NO STEALING! I think it is sad and pathetic when peeps can't make up their own stories. Oh, ignore my spelling, it could be worst. Now on with the fic!

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I went dutifully to my room and decided to take a cat nap. I figured Lord Sesshomaru would be here soon anyway. I might as well stay in my clothes. I put the sword on the floor next to my bed and lay still. I let my body relax and controlled my breathing. I put my self into a deep sleep, and was soon dreaming.

Dream

Why was I having a dream, was something wrong in the other world? Was I dead? The flow of time is always different each time I go between worlds. I still haven't even located my grandmother in this world.

I walked through a swirling mist. It clung to me in tiny droplets that grew in size until my hair and clothes stuck to my skin. It soon became too hard to move. The mist swirled away and I was left watching my younger self.

"You arrogant ass, I'm not talking to you anymore." I could hear myself mentally say.

"No don't leave," a male voice seemed to whisper in my mind. I could detect a sudden shift in his mind, and he changed moods again. "I don't need you, I don't need anyone. I won't talk to you again."

With that the mind link snapped close, causing a pain to explode into my younger self's head. I watched as my younger self fell to her knees in the middle of the court yard. She never realized her father's servants were rushing to her, and seconds later she was wrapped in the arms of her father's tight embrace.

I remembered now. I didn't realize it was my dad who took me to my room and I slept through the pain for two whole weeks. I knew that the mind link was disconnected and caused me pain. I had been able to talk to the boy until he disconnected link.

I snapped out of my memories. It seemed I had known the guy since us where young. In human years he appeared to be 16, when in youkai years he was 48 years old. I searched deeper into my memories.

The mist swirled around in front of me, and then cleared to show another memory.

I watched as two forms appeared outside Sesshomaru's house in the same field where we fought. The figures became more distinct and I could make out a younger version of me and a youkai boy. He looked around 10 in human years, so that had to mean he was about 30 in youkai years. I myself appeared 8 in human years and 24 in youkai years.

I remembered now, the boys mother was murdered a few weeks before this memory took place. He had Sesshomaru's hair and face, but as the mist brought the image closer I saw the boy had green eyes. I guess over time his eyes had changed color to the golden hue his older self now possesses.

I watched on as my child self's lip trembled and tears welled in her eyes. The little lord just looked straight at her, his green eyes remained cold. His body was paralyzed.

"Its ok sessy-chan. I'm sorry; I don't know how I used my poison. I don't know how to heal it the way you do. I have my own way though."

I watched as my younger self extended a claw, and cut deeply into the pad of her paw. _Yeah . . . when I was younger I had cat paws, because I couldn't control some of my powers back then. _She pressed it to Sesshomaru's wound. Awhile later, she was pulled roughly away from Sesshomaru by an angry father.

I could remember what happened after that. Sesshomaru's father had thrown me away from Sesshomaru. I was slammed into a wall some hundred feet back and broke my shoulder.

My dad came out and picked me up. "Lord InuTashio, please calm down and let us discuss this."

I watched from my father's arms as InuTashio's eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru's father escorted his son, my father and I to his study.

My dad barely put me down in a chair before Lord InuTashio began yelling. The dream picked up from there and I was actually in the body of my childhood self.

I had my hand on my shoulder to keep it still. The chair I was huge compared to me. Sesshomaru was in a chair about six feet from me and it was turned at an angle.

Sesshomaru's father started yelling at my father, "This was planed wasn't it!" He then turned to me before my father could answer and yelled at me. "I hope you aren't in league with your father! You will pay for this!"

To Be Continued . . .

A/N: Review


End file.
